Rainbow Sun
United States |basis = Union Pacific 844 Norfolk and Western Railway M Class |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tender engine |fuel_type = Oil (Union Pacific 844) Coal (Strasburg Railroad 475) |configuration = 4-8-4 (Union Pacific 844) 4-8-0 (Strasburg Railroad 475) |wheels = 16 (Union Pacific 844) 20 (Strasburg Railroad 475) |builder(s) = Baldwin Locomotive Works |year_built = 1944 (Union Pacific 844) 1906 (Strasburg Railroad 475) |number = 844 475 |railway = Indian Valley Railroad |owner(s) = Billy Twofeathers }} The Rainbow Sun is Billy Twofeathers' locomotive, and one of several that run on the Indian Valley Railroad. Biography ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad Throughout the film, the Rainbow Sun is seen multiple times being driven by Billy Twofeathers. Later on in the film, Mutt convinces Lily to board a train hauled by the locomotive, which takes her to Shining Time. Technical Details Basis In the opening sequence for Shining Time Station, it was portrayed by the Union Pacific #844, a 4-8-4 locomotive built in 1944 which was the only steam locomotive in the US to operate continuously since entering service, having never been retired. The #844 is still active today as part of the Union Pacific's steam program. In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, it was portrayed by the Strasburg Railroad's #475, a 4-8-0 locomotive built in 1906 and formerly on the roster of the Norfolk & Western Railway. It is one of only two N&W 4-8-0 Mastodon locomotives preserved and the only one of its class operating. #475 is still operating today as one of Strasburg's main locomotives. Livery The Rainbow Sun is painted black with yellow lining and brown window frames. The number "475" is painted on the sides of its cab in gold. It also has the words "Indian Valley" painted on the sides of the tender. Appearances Thomas & Friends Specials * '''2000' - Thomas and the Magic Railroad and A Wonderful American Journey with Thomas and Connie Audio Files Whistle Trivia * The Rainbow Sun was seen in the Thomas and the Magic Railroad (activity book), but was illustrated as an E2 class tank engine like Thomas, and had the number 90 like the Strasburg Railroad's ex-Great Western No. 90. * The Rainbow Sun was originally going to pull three coaches, but only two coaches were used in the actual film. * The locomotive also occasionally operates on Day Out with Thomas events to haul the Strasburg Railroad's tourist train. If it does not run, then either #90 or #89 will run. * Since 2004-2019, the locomotive has been restored to its original as-built N&W appearance. * The Rainbow Sun's whistle sound basically came from Canadian National #3254's broken-sounded whistle, a sound effect used in various other pieces of media. * Keith W. Strandberg the production manager rode on one of the coaches, while he made a cameo appearance in the film. * As of 2020, the locomotive is now restored to its original 1940s-1950s appearance with a center headlight. Gallery File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad83.png|The Rainbow Sun in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad82.png|Billy Twofeathers driving the Rainbow Sun File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad167.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad337.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad307.png|The Rainbow Sun at Amtrak Station in Harrisburg, PA File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad325.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad86.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad39.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad417.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1140.png File:RainbowSuninextendedshotfromthetrailer.png|The Rainbow Sun in extended shot from the trailer File:MaraWilsonontheRainbowSun.jpg|Mara Wilson as Lily on board the Rainbow Sun on set of Magic Railroad File:AWonderfulAmericanJourneywithThomasandConnie13.jpg.jpg|The Rainbow Sun in A Wonderful American Journey with Thomas and Connie File:AWonderfulAmericanJourneywithThomasandConnie25.png File:AWonderfulAmericanJourneywithThomasandConnie2.jpg|The Rainbow Sun sits in the Strasburg engine shed with Thomas File:AWonderfulAmericanJourneywithThomasandConnie19.png File:AWonderfulAmericanJourneywithThomasandConnie17.png File:AWonderfulAmericanJourneywithThomasandConnie48.png File:475PassengerTrain.jpg File:4ThomasSRR475.jpg|The Rainbow Sun with Thomas File:Percyand475.jpg|The Rainbow Sun with Percy File:3trains.jpg File:475innewlook.jpg File:Rainbowsun475in2019.jpg 475 and car.jpg 475 611.jpg File:RainbowSunE2.png|The Rainbow Sun depicted as an E2 with the number 90 File:ThomasShiningTimeStationIntro.png|The Rainbow Sun in the Shining Time Station opening portrayed by the Union Pacific #844 See also * Rainbow Sun on the Shining Time Station wiki. pl:Rainbow Sun ru:Радуга солнца Category:Shining Time Station Category:Other railways Category:Tender engines Category:Real Engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Magic Railroad Category:Standard gauge Category:Oil burning engines